What's come over Double D?
by Onigiri49
Summary: Double D is being very depressed lately and his friends want to know why. What's come over him?
1. Ch 1!

I said to myself, "Hey, you HAVE to put this story back up and finish it!" Well, I got this urge that I would really finish it when Christmas vacation came up, so school wouldn't be in my way.  
  
So... Welcome, once again, my Ed, Edd, and Eddy story: "What's come over Double D?"  
  
(New readers: Beware, in my story Edd is very different!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Double D! Get over here! Man, do I have the greatest idea yet!" Yells Eddy.  
  
It is now a few years later. Eddy is 15, Ed is 15, and Edd is 15 ½ (that's the way I want it, got a problem with it?). Eddy is basically the same, except for a few pimples. (Lol!)  
  
"Eddy, every year it is the same thing. Your ravenous nature in getting your petty coins for the now unpopular jawbreakers is really depressing." Says a tired Edd. His voice is lower (and therefore cuter) and he still wears The Hat. And because of his new voice he has one more nickname...  
  
"No way deep-voice! I got it working this time! You'll see!" Eddy runs up to Ed who is carrying a single sponge. Ed is the same except he comes up with weird words of wisdom often.  
  
"Hello Eddy! Have you not scrubbed the tomatoes between your toes yet? [Guffaws.]" Ed asks.  
  
"Get over here Lumpy. I've got a job for you!" An aggravated Eddy says.  
  
"Whatever you say boss! I'm about as smart as half a rooster's egg!" He replies.  
  
"Um... Ed? Roosters don't lay eggs." Edd points out.  
  
The two other Eds ignore him as they set to work on making a... a what? Edd looks at the massive thing they are working on. Although Edd was the one who usually built things for them he had stood his ground and refused to continue with building unappreciated things, which only failed because they were destroyed within minutes. He now only follows them around to ensure their safety, while carrying a thick black book, which match his black clothes (he only wears black now, and a black book key chain hanging from his pant's left pocket).  
  
He also is very moody and depressed lately but that goes on unnoticed by his two companions. He doesn't do much of anything with them anymore except watch out for their well being. He doesn't speak as often as he used to, he blushes and cries more easily, yet is becoming tougher, but he still is incredibly intelligent and is getting more respect from the other kids in the cul-de-sac.  
  
"What is it?" Edd questions them with his matured voice while staring at Ed chomping on a metal bar. Edd doesn't worry about Ed's habits in doing stupid things. He's come to the conclusion that Ed doesn't get hurt by most of his actions and therefore is reasonably safe.  
  
"It is none other than a giant quiche! A food than everyone loves!" Eddy exclaims proudly.  
  
The moody Edd stares at the plastic bowl they made out of sheets of dirty plastic and the yellow goop that is inside with an uncertain look on his face. In the past he would have stated that it was pudding and not a quiche. Instead he sat down beneath a shaded tree and read with a distant look on his face glancing at the two every now and then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay... so what's gonna happen? 


	2. Ch 2!

Next chapter right below this meaningless sentence written here!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ta da! It's finished! Now to go get me some suckers!" Eddy laughs greedily. He snaps his finger and instantly Ed tromps on over to him laughing. He salutes to Eddy and sticks his tongue out waiting for orders. (He's been trained well... lol!) "Round up the kids from the cul-de-sac and bring them here to the forest. And please avoid the Kanker sisters this time!"  
  
"I will serve thee well, Eddy!" He yells. He runs out the forest following the orders.  
  
Eddy, bored for the moment steals a look at Edd. He thinks: 'How come he gets chest hairs and I don't? Lucky nerd.' He now stares at Edd and decides to do something he hasn't done in a while: talk to him.  
  
"Uh, hey." He speaks nervously. 'Why am I so nervous? It's just Double D for Pete's sake!' The gloomy Edd, hunched over his large book and reading with engrossed eyes, suddenly breaks out of his 'reading spell' and looks up cautiously at Eddy. He doesn't say anything except look at Eddy with a look of 'yes? What is it?'  
  
"Uhh..." Eddy hesitates. 'Man! This is so weird! Why am I like this? I've been best friends with this guy for years!'  
  
Edd finally finds his voice and says in his low voice, "What would you like to say to me?" Eddy winced at his voice; it was too low and different to him. Having a new voice seemed to make Edd weirder along with his new personality. Edd noticed his flinching and the reason for it. He blushed slightly and buried his head further down into his book.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you was doing that's all!" Eddy exclaims. 'Man, he is really getting on my nerves!'  
  
Silently Edd replies while shaking his head, " That's 'were,' not 'was.'... Anyhow, I am fine I suppose. Thank-you for asking." With glassy eyes he turns to his book and starts to read. Just as Eddy was about to question him if he really was okay Ed turned up with grumbling kids behind him.  
  
Chuckling, he booms out to Eddy, "Here they are, Eddy. All of them except for the trailer-living Kanker sisters!" He whispers in Eddy's ear, "Sarah told me to buy her cherry lip gloss if she doesn't like this. Do you have any money I can borrow in case that happens?" He looks pleadingly at Eddy.  
  
Eddy, "That's why we are doing this Monobrow! We're flat broke!"  
  
"But Double D isn't!" Ed declares.  
  
"Yea, but he's saving it for that same electron microscope he started saving for, like, five years ago!"  
  
"Oh..." Ed doesn't get it. Eddy ignores him and goes on with his scam.  
  
"Come one, come all! And take a bite out of this deeee-licious quiche! The food of the gods!" He yells out to the uninterested kids.  
  
"That ain't no quiche ya dork! It's just some yellow goop in a crude plastic bowl!" Kevin says angrily. He then laughs and heads back to the cul- de-sac. As he does he adds one more thing, "These dorks will NEVER change! [Laughs cruelly]"  
  
"Brainy Ed boy is different, Kevin. He has changed as much as a sweet potato from Uncle's land to an orange carrot stick!" Rolf states. Kevin stops walking and heads back to Rolf.  
  
All the kids look at him and in a sense he's right. Edd notices that they all, even the absent minded Ed, look at him. Edd stands up in front of them, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"In a way he's right, Kevin. Double D..." Nazz walks up to Edd. In the past Edd would have melted or fainted right at the moment but he now coolly looks at her with a disturbed look. "How come you are different? You barely are like how you used to be." She looks sadly at him.  
  
Edd stays silent.  
  
"Maybe he's been put under a spell by the Cup People of Notre Dame and they have taken him to his lair of sticky tape on both sides and then plopped a robot here who is also under a spell that looks like Double D!" Rambles on Ed.  
  
All kids, except Double D, give Ed this look ¬.¬)  
  
"Yeaaaa, so, what is the reason?" Eddy questions him.  
  
Edd looks down at the ground and suddenly begins walking away.  
  
"HEY, hey! What's the problem? We're just asking a simple question. Sheesh!" Eddy irritably says.  
  
Edd opens his mouth and says...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AHH! A cliffy! Ha ha! Guess ya gonna have to wait until the next chapter! Ha ha! Anyway... 


	3. Ch 3!

What's Edd going to say? LOOK! The answer is right below you! Lol!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Edd opens his mouth and says in a cool, shaky, low voice, "I refuse to discuss this matter." And he takes off with a grim look on his face staring down at the ground.  
  
"What was that all about?" Eddy asks the others.  
  
"Maybe he's got nothing to say, do ya think Plank?" Jonny listens to Plank. "Plank says I'm wrong, and that something IS wrong."  
  
"We must help him!" Nazz cries.  
  
"Yes! We help the sad Ed boy and then carry on with our daily lives, yes?" Rolf speaks.  
  
"Yea! I hope poor Double D is all right!" Sarah exclaims.  
  
The others look at her. Sarah almost never cared about Edd. They shrug it off and agree with her.  
  
___________  
  
Edd was walking home. Thoughts raced through his mind. He thought: 'Why can't I ever tell them?'  
  
He reaches his impeccable room and lies face down on his bed.  
  
'Must I tell my dreaded secret and forever be in shame?' A few seconds later... 'However if I do that.... indeed they would be horrified.' He hangs his head and cries himself to sleep.  
  
___________  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
"Hiya Jimmy!" Jonny yells out. Jimmy was walking by with Sarah. "Hi Sarah. Found anything out about Double D yet?"  
  
They both shake their head and walk on. Jimmy turns to Sarah, "Why is he always quiet?"  
  
"Who? Jonny?" Sarah asks.  
  
"No! Double D!" He replied.  
  
"Oh, well I don't know Jimmy. Something must be bothering... him.... HEY!" Jimmy falls down at the force of her voice. "We can FORCE him to tell us!"  
  
"We can?" Questions out a dazed Jimmy.  
  
"Yea! Come on; let's go tell the others my plan! I have an idea!" She pulls the now retainer-less (his retainer came off half a year ago) Jimmy with her as she raced to her friends. Jimmy was helpless when Sarah had pulled him in the past but since she had grown quite more than he had, he really had no choice being even more helpless now. *laughs.* Something about this idea made him think it was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Ch 4!

Next chapter! Right  
  
D  
  
O  
  
W  
  
N  
  
there!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where ya going?" Jonny yells to the running friends.  
  
"Come with us! You'll see!" Sarah calls out. Jonny does so.  
  
"Hello out-of-breath Sarah girl. What brings you to these parts of the cul- de-sac?" Rolf asks Sarah.  
  
"Hey Rolf, have you seen Nazz and Kevin?" She questions him as Jonny runs up behind her.  
  
"Hello Jonny. Anyway, yes, they are at that new fangled park. Too complicated it is. I don't understand it..." He says while holding back tears.  
  
Sarah ignores him and runs to the park. Jimmy shrugs at Rolf who is eyeing the fact that he's being dragged. Rolf runs after them, despite where they're going.  
  
The three run into Kevin who instantly falls to the ground and growls.  
  
He yells, "WATCH WHERE YA GOING YA... Oh..." He laughs nervously. "Hi...[gulp] Sarah. Don't you look pretty with that [gulp] pink muscle shirt and yellow pants with the... PRETTY flowers on them... AHH!" Sarah pounces on him as Jimmy giggles evilly to himself of the event.  
  
Nazz comes up, "What's going on guys?" She grins and Sarah instantly stops. We now see that Kevin's legs are twisted in an ungodly manner. [Yeow-za!] "Kevin! Did you bother Sarah again?"  
  
Kevin has changed during these last few years in only the sense that he realized Sarah IS stronger than him [so he now knows to be scared of her when he crosses her path] and he also has some chest hairs now as so does Edd.  
  
Kevin grins sheepishly at her as he untangles his legs.  
  
"I know how we can figure Double D out!" Sarah exclaims enthusiastically.  
  
"Yea?... how?" Nazz asks.  
  
"We tie him up and force him to tell us. And we won't untie him until he does!" She happily smiles wickedly.  
  
Nazz is unsure of this; "We can't do that to Double D! He's never done anything to us. We can't force him to do something against his will!"  
  
"But what if it's for his own good? He might be in trouble!" Sarah protests.  
  
Nazz nods her head slowly at this.  
  
"I say we do this. She just might be right trendy Nazz girl." Rolf decides.  
  
"All right." Nazz shrugs her shoulders.  
  
Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Kevin (who reluctantly follows), Jimmy, and Jonny all go to Edd's house. They run into the other Eds on the way...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Ch 5!

Short author note:  
  
Every1! The ages of ALL the characters is this!:  
  
All the Eds and Kankers are: 15 (except, because Edd is most mature, I made him half a year older...)  
  
Rolf and Kevin: 17  
  
Nazz: 16  
  
Jonny 2x4: 13  
  
Jimmy: 10  
  
Sarah: 11  
  
The reason I put this down is because the characters in the show are revealed as such (from a person who wrote this and said it was said by Danny Antonucci (in an interview maybe?); the creator of the show):  
  
Eds and Kankers: 12 years  
  
Rolf and Kevin: 14  
  
Nazz: 13  
  
Jonny 2x4: 10  
  
Jimmy: 7  
  
Sarah: 8  
  
(I just added 3 years to each and viola!)  
  
I hope this chapter is very suspenseful. I prefer it that way because I'm evil! No... really I'm not. (You may have noticed, I have a TERRIBLE habit of using ellipses. You know, those "dots": ...)  
  
Oh well... (Ahh, I did it again!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no. Look who popped up." Sarah complains.  
  
"It's the duo commonly known as the dorks!" Kevin starts to laugh.  
  
"We ain't no dorks!" Yelled an enraged Eddy.  
  
"Aw, come on Eddy. We hafta go!" Ed whined.  
  
"Keep your shorts on, I'm coming!" Eddy exclaims.  
  
"Where ya guys going?" Questions Nazz.  
  
"We're going to Double D's to see what's wrong with him. I say all he needs is a pile of bricks to fall on his head and he'll be good as new!" Ed gives a goofy smile.  
  
Sarah and Nazz roll their eyes. Rolf, Kevin, Jimmy, and Johnny give him a weird look. Eddy looks peeved.  
  
"Rrright. So what's it to ya?" Eddy asks Kevin.  
  
"Well uh..." He hesitates.  
  
"We're going there too and I guess just... force him to tell us. I dunno. We can't think of anything better to do. He's just always too..." Nazz tries to think of the right word.  
  
"Secretive is the right word. Ah yes. He is too enigmatic from us humble citizens of the cul-de-sac. We must force it out of him!" Rolf yells.  
  
"No need. I-I'm right here." Edd stammers in a quiet voice.  
  
All the kids turn around to see a nervous Edd right behind them. He looks uncomfortable and takes a step back at the sudden movement.  
  
"Double D! W-What's been going on!?" Eddy yells.  
  
Edd looks down to the ground and thinks on what to say.  
  
"We've been worried sick about you! We were just heading to your house!" Nazz says.  
  
"To do what? Force me to talk?" Edd appears hurt.  
  
"What else can we do? You never DO talk to us!" Eddy complains.  
  
All the other kids yell in agreement.  
  
"Let's tie him down!" Rolf commands.  
  
Within a few seconds Edd is seen tied up in rope on the ground. He didn't yell once while he was.  
  
"Good job baby sister!" Ed tells Sarah. She had tied Edd well enough that he couldn't move.  
  
"Yea, way to go!" Jimmy adds.  
  
"Now speak!" Rolf glares down at Edd.  
  
They all stare at Edd, waiting. Edd doesn't look back at them. He doesn't do anything. But then they see a single wet tear roll gently and swiftly down his right cheek.  
  
"Double D?" Eddy asks quietly.  
  
"Don't call me that. I have no name." Edd somewhat angrily says in his low voice.  
  
"No name? I do not understand sad Edd... uh..." Rolf coughs nervously.  
  
"I don't deserve one. At least I think I don't." Edd says with a slightly confused expression.  
  
"Your name's Edward. We call you Double D. It's who you are." Nazz explains.  
  
"No. It's not." Edd has more tears come down. He makes no noise; he even looks as if he is not aware of the tears.  
  
"Then... who are you?" Johnny asks suddenly. Just then he feels juvenile asking such a question.  
  
Edd shifts around.  
  
"Please release me from this position. It is most uncomfortable. Of course... I already AM uncomfortable, but anyway..." Edd's voice drifts off.  
  
Sarah slowly unties him.  
  
"Okay. There you go. Now are you gonna tell us or not?" Sarah asks impatiently.  
  
Edd gradually gets up. He dusts himself off without any look that he's going to talk.  
  
"Please tell us." Jimmy pleads.  
  
Edd raises an eyebrow, "Why do you all care to know? My life has been destroyed. Utterly... destroyed. Why bother talk about it?"  
  
He sits back down and put his head on his knees and hugs his legs with his fragile arms. They are more fragile than usual Eddy notices. Eddy closely looks down at Edd.  
  
"What?" He whispers aloud.  
  
"What?" Rolf asks Eddy.  
  
"Oh, I uh..." Eddy didn't realize he was thinking aloud. "Well..."  
  
He turns to Edd who is crying with more noise now.  
  
"Edward?" He asks.  
  
Edd looks up in slight surprise at the mention of his real name.  
  
"Why..." Eddy hesitates, "why are you so thin?"  
  
Edd immediately looks embarrassed. He blushes a slight red.  
  
"I uh..." He sees all the kids listening to him. That's something that never happens. "I don't eat... ever. I can't seem to." He answers.  
  
"But you must eat! Like buttered toast and, and gravy!" [You know who said this...] Ed yells.  
  
Edd laughs dryly at this.  
  
"No. I'm too depressed to eat." He shakes his head.  
  
All the kids have questions in their eyes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm sure my (new) readers do too. There is more than one reason for his behavior. Some you can guess, some you would have a hard time guessing. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter. 


	6. Ch 6!

Ch 6!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Depressed?" Eddy guffaws at this. "Man, that is the funniest joke you've ever said!"  
  
"Eddy, it's not a joke. Just look at him! Can't you see the truth?" Nazz scolds him.  
  
Eddy stops laughing and does what she says. He's surprised by what he sees: Edd's eyes are full of despair with not one hint of happiness. 'Oh man, now I blew it.' He thinks.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" Sarah asks.  
  
Edd doesn't reply.  
  
"Something must have gone wrong in his past, yes? Ah, I see it now... something terribly went wrong and took the soul of the Edd-boy we once knew..." Rolf hangs his head.  
  
"No duh!" Kevin yells. "We know that something went wrong!"  
  
"What it was we don't know!" Nazz cries out.  
  
Everyone then jumps in and yells and argues at each other. Edd sneaks away from the fight and, with hands in his pockets, and slumped shoulders, walks away to go back to the tree (the tree he sat under in the beginning of the fanfic that is).  
  
"Hey! Where'd Double D go?" Eddy exclaims.  
  
Miraculously, the fight stops right where it was. Jimmy's hands are clutched on Nazz's hair. Sarah was pulling on Kevin's legs. Rolf was hitting Sarah with salami (don't ask!); Kevin was reaching for a pole to get away from Sarah, Nazz was on Jonny's back and beating on him, and he is trying to get Plank away from the trouble.  
  
"Get help, Plank!" He yells. He drops Plank. Of course, Plank just lies there.  
  
Then all the kids stand up and Jonny picks up Plank and shuffles his feet a few feet from Nazz. Kevin does the same with Sarah.  
  
"He was just here!" Jimmy cries out.  
  
"Let's go find him!" Nazz orders.  
  
All, including the Eds, start to walk to find Edd.  
  
"Where is he?" Sarah exclaims.  
  
"I know where!" Ed says.  
  
They all stare at him waiting. After 6 seconds...  
  
"Where then Monobow?" Eddy asks angrily.  
  
Ed appears to be thinking REAL hard. So hard, in fact, that his eyes bulge out and his teeth scrape on each other.  
  
"Uh," He squints one eye, "uhhhh..."  
  
"Today, Lumpy, today!" Eddy exclaims. He mutters, "While we're still young."  
  
"Oh, yea!" Ed grins, "At the tree in the forest. Follow me!"  
  
Except, instead of having him follow him, he picks Eddy up who grabs on to Jimmy in fear of falling. Jimmy is picked up and now there are two kids on top of Ed.  
  
"Jimmy!" Sarah cries out. She races after them.  
  
"Come on Jonny!" Nazz says. The two follow the crowd (Plank is still with Johnny).  
  
By the time the crowd (I know I have more than 3 kids here, you know that 3's a crowd thing? But, aw, who cares about that? Oh sorry, keep reading...) reached the tree indeed Edd was there. He wasn't reading. Just looking out into the distance focusing on something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	7. Ch 7!

I used some ideas from this awesome movie for this chapter, but it's still original.  
  
Uh, before you read on... this chapter is VERY DEPRESSING! It's different from all the other chapters and it reaches deep into Edd's soul. It is definitely PG 13.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! *smiles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kids cautiously walk up to Edd. Eddy speaks first.  
  
"Hey, uh, what cha looking at?" Eddy asks.  
  
Edd keeps looking ahead ignoring Eddy.  
  
Eddy sighs deeply. He tries again, "What's wrong? Can't ya tell us?"  
  
"What could be so terrible that you have to avoid us?" Nazz asks gently.  
  
Edd finally speaks, "If you all must know then sit down." he sighs and hangs his head, "It's quite a long story."  
  
"We don't mind. Do we Plank?" Jonny says. All the kids sit down then and wait for Edd to talk.  
  
Edd clears his throat. "Well, you all remember when I was gone on a trip to see a relative of mine a half a year ago?" They all nod. "This relative was my sister." They all gasp.  
  
"You don't have a sister! Do you?" Jonny asks.  
  
"Yes. I do. She was living with my father. My parents are divorced," he tells them.  
  
"But you live with both your parents deep-voice!" Eddy says.  
  
"No, that was...*sigh*, that was a lie. I'm sorry," he admits. The others gasp at this.  
  
"You lied to me? To us? You're supposed to be the perfect guy!" Eddy exclaims.  
  
"You're much too sweet to lie!" Nazz adds.  
  
"Yes, but others didn't consider me perfect, not at all. But I'll get to that later... Anyway, she decided to live with us for a few months, but first she wanted me to go visit her. One: so she could see me, and two: because she was feeling alone at the time... very alone. She had a rare genetic disorder since birth. We're twins, but something went wrong with her when she was born after me. She lived through it bravely as always. She always was a strong fighter. Her body was frail because of the illness and she couldn't walk. She rode around in a wheelchair instead. Before she called me to come see her there were some new kids in her neighborhood. They were cruel to her... they hurt her. She needed a friend desperately, but because she went to a special school and all, her single friend in truth was her only brother: me. She said with me being there she would feel better." Edd smiles a bit at this memory, yet there is sadness evident in his eyes.  
  
"What happened to her?" Sarah asks.  
  
Tears are now filling up Edd's eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. He continues, "Well, my mother allowed me to go see her. She lived not too far, only a two-hour ride from here. I arrived there that following night by taxi, my mother gave me money in advance for it... so, I..." his voice starts to crack, "I greeted her. She was so happy. I was happy. I loved her so much. She had a beautiful name. It was Edana. Which means 'tiny flame.' She was a tiny flame, tiny, but strong with fire in her spirit and soul. MY name means guardian of the mists. I take it as to means to guard drops of water, and not let them put her out. But I failed..." He stopped and his tears fell down freely. He didn't bother to brush them away.  
  
"Failed?" Jimmy asked in a scared whisper.  
  
"Yes. Failed. That night... she came into my room. She was pulling her wheelchair in. She wanted to get in bed with me. I told her that was not smart to do and that she was better off in her own bed. So instead she kissed me goodnight. She told me she was so happy I came to see her and that she couldn't wait to visit the place that I lived in and to meet my friends. I kissed her back on her cheek and we embraced each other in a hug. She left with a smile. I'll never forget that smile. It had always been the only smile she would give to just me. I had one special for her too... mine was the same smile." Edd stops and chuckles sadly at this. "She left. I went to sleep. I felt uncomfortable in a strange bed so I was easier to wake up than usual from noises. And that night, I heard a noise that was louder than any regular noise that can occur during the night. I ignored it and finally drifted to sleep. I woke up later uneasy from the coldness in the room. It was 4:30 at the time. I got up and wandered in the long hall outside my bedroom... I decided a glass of warm milk would calm me. So I found my way to the kitchen, had a glass of milk, went back up to my room, and went to sleep. The following morning..." he shuddered as he played what happened in his mind.  
  
"What, what?" Everyone whispered loudly in almost perfect harmony.  
  
"I can't bring myself to say it," he says in a cracked voice. He hugs his knees and starts to rock back and forth a little.  
  
"Please Double D?" Nazz asks kindly.  
  
"That morning I heard my father scream. Scream out bloody murder. It turned out he went to her room to wake her up for her morning ride, something she enjoyed greatly, when he saw..." he closed his eyes tightly, "saw her dead body."  
  
Everyone gasped at this.  
  
"D-d-dead?" Jimmy squeaks out. He was crouching behind Sarah.  
  
"Yes." Was Edd's only reply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I wrote this I cried... anyway... the rest of the story will go much like this movie I saw. I will say the title of it in a later chapter.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Stevey: The chapter that no one has read yet is chapter 11 I think.... or Ch. 12... ah, I'm confused... lol. (The thank-you's are being taken away from me because it was all because of them in the first place that ff.net cancelled my story...) 


	8. Ch 8!

Ch 8!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"B-but wha...?" Stammered Sarah.  
  
"She was murdered. The killer stabbed her..." Edd flinches. "Seven times. Then he..." his voice starts to crack again, "dragged her off the bed and left her there cold and pale."  
  
"That is plain awful. How could a fellow do such a thing?" Rolf asks, getting furious.  
  
"There are pretty bad guys out there ya know." Jonny notes.  
  
"What then Double D?" Nazz asks.  
  
Edd bites his lip, "My father called the police and told them of the unpleasant incident. Then he called my mother in a frantic and broke the news to her. She arrived in one hour. By that time the police have separated me from my father. My mother caught up to him... he told her what had happened."  
  
"Where did you go?" Kevin questions.  
  
"To... to this white room. The police separated me from everything I knew. From the moment they said, 'you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.' I knew everything wasn't going to be pleasant from that moment." Edd stares blankly at the others.  
  
"What else did they say?" Jimmy asks.  
  
"They continued going on as so: 'you have the right to speak to an attorney and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense.' It's exactly what all policemen have to tell you. It's called your Miranda Rights. I simply just know it by heart so well. You know me..." Edd tells them.  
  
"Did they do something to you in there?" A familiar voice rings out.  
  
"MARIE!?" Everyone, besides Edd that is, yells.  
  
"Hello." She timidly says. Now, for the past few years, Marie has indeed finally broken apart from her 'sisters' and has become very nice and shy lately. She still has a fuse even shorter than Sarah's and is kept well away from the others by living with her Aunt Janice who has her own trailer in the trailer park (go figure). "I've heard the whole story up to this point. I was going to come up here, but... it kept me frozen where I was. I just..." She shuffles her feet.  
  
"It's all right." Edd sadly says to her. Marie's eyes go sad at the sight of Edd. She sits down quietly.  
  
"And? Then what else?" Kevin says.  
  
"Um... are you sure you all truly want to know?" Edd asks.  
  
"Yes!" They all say.  
  
Edd looks defeated, but continues on anyway, "Well... they started questioning me. My parents were unaware of this. For the next hours they took everything I knew and turned them inside out and said, 'No, this is what it really is.' They made me believe they were my only friends and that the only way I was going to avoid... to avoid..." He hesitated trying to not say his next words.  
  
"Avoid what?" Kevin questions.  
  
"*Sigh* avoid going to jail." He says reluctantly.  
  
"Jail? Why would YOU go to jail?" Eddy asks infuriated.  
  
"They thought... that I was the um, murderer of my sister Edana. Which of course is a complete lie." Edd tells them.  
  
Everyone is speechless at this. Edd continues, "They did suspect the kids who were cruel to her. But the house was locked up during the night. And the kids were all actually a lot younger than us both. They were six to eight years old and only hated my sister because my father is quite wealthy, wealthier than the other neighbors at least. She told me these kids threw rocks at her. And of course my parents ended up innocent right away, which left me." He stops. The others at this point don't urge him to go on. They only take this all in.  
  
He continues after a few seconds, "The only way to avoid going to jail was by telling them what they wanted to hear. Which basically was me confessing to them that I killed her. This was done in the most excruciating way imaginable." Edd's head shakily goes down. His eyes look up at the others. They are dull and uneasy.  
  
"How was it done?" Nazz asks.  
  
"I rather not say." He answers. He looks down to the ground, "It's going to rain very heavily any second now."  
  
Suddenly there is a strike of lightning. The others look up at the sky and then at Edd. 'How'd he know it was going to rain?' they all ask themselves. By this time a light drizzle of rain, becoming a threat to go heavy soon, comes down. The kids get up and run around the forest.  
  
"Let's go to my house!" Sarah calls out over the rain that is now pouring down more and more. They all follow her to her house. All, except Edd, rush in.  
  
"What's he doing?" Marie asks while peering out a window.  
  
"Double D! Get in here! It's raining out there!" Eddy calls out before he is completely in the house.  
  
"I don't care. Let it drown me." Edd calls back heartlessly. Sadly to himself, "It's best for me anyway."  
  
All the kids are looking out the windows trying their best to see Edd who is standing stone still out in the pouring rain. There is no chance that he's coming in.  
  
BOOM! All ears loudly hear the thunder; the kids get nervous (and that's putting it lightly).  
  
"He'll freeze out there! This is cold rain, not warm like in the old country!" Rolf exclaims.  
  
"He's not even shivering!" Eddy yells thunderstruck. (Get it? Thunderstruck? And it's raining and thundering?)  
  
"How weird..." Ed says.  
  
"He said he doesn't care." Sarah says to Rolf.  
  
"You know what?" Kevin asks them in a grave voice. They all look at him in trepidation. "I believe him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sorry, but I used a line or two directly from the movie that this is semi- based on.)  
  
Thanks for reading every1! 


	9. Ch 9!

Ch 9!  
  
"I'm making him come in here!" Sarah said with a scowl.  
  
"He's been through too much already. Go ahead Sarah, get him in the house." Nazz told her.  
  
"I can't stand to see Double D so sad guys!" Ed says with a lower lip.  
  
"Yea... me either." Eddy says softly with a frown.  
  
Sarah glances at her friends before going back out into the rain with a light purple raincoat on. She has an extra yellow jacket in one hand and a big black open umbrella in her other. She cautiously walks up to Double D who purposely has his back to her. Besides that, he is in the same spot, completely soaked with heavy rain.  
  
"Double D?" She quietly asks the silent figure.  
  
"Leave me alone." He mumbles.  
  
"No way! I'm taking you with me. Here, take this!" She shoves the jacket into his hands. He unwillingly puts it on and trudges after her to her house in the slushy mud. She puts her umbrella over him alongside her, but he takes a step away from it.  
  
She shrugs and calls out, "I got him!" She comes in grinning at her accomplishment.  
  
"You go Sarah! That a girl!" Jimmy shouts out enthusiastically.  
  
"Yea, yea she got me," he grumbles lowly.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You could have frozen to death out there ya know?" Eddy exclaims. Unconsciously he gingerly takes off Double D's jacket and hangs it on a coat rack.  
  
"Thanks." Double D says, surprised. Despite how's his changed he still has some habits stuck in him.  
  
"Happy Double D? I just saved your life!" Sarah yelled at him. Her face was up to his. He backed down in fear from her.  
  
"Leave him alone Sarah. He can end his life if he wants too." Eddy remarks. The other kids look up at him in shock. "... Not that I WANT him to do that. But it's his right after all ya know."  
  
"The dork's right." Kevin agrees.  
  
"He really could have died from that fast, hard rain, Kevin." Rolf tells him.  
  
"Yea. Man, doesn't anyone watch the weather anymore?" Kevin asks them. All, including Edd shake their head.  
  
"You Double D? How'd ya know it was gonna rain then?" Jonny asks.  
  
"Hey, I'm a genius. I know all about weather," he answers, shrugging gloomily.  
  
"AHH!" Jimmy cowers under Sarah when another loud BOOM is heard from the storm.  
  
"Wow. It's really raining hard." Kevin says while peering out a window. He can just barely see the rain droplets hit the cement ground with a loud splatter, the rain bouncing when it hits.  
  
"What do we do now?" Marie asks the crowd.  
  
"Let's go watch TV! Or rent monster videos and watch them all night long until we turn into zombies!" Ed exclaims grinning.  
  
"That's so stupid Ed. The TV is messed up from the storm I'm sure. And you messed up the VCR with your peanut butter and erasers fiasco remember?" Sarah says crossly.  
  
"Oh yea." Ed says with a dumb look.  
  
"How about we go into my room and hear the rest of Double D's story... err past?" Sarah suggests. They all agree and walk up the stairs. Edd is the last in line.  
  
Next scene: In Sarah's room.  
  
All kids are on the floor except for Jimmy and Sarah who are on her bed. She won't let anyone else on. Edd is facing them all. His back is to the door.  
  
"So... where was I?" Edd asks them desolately.  
  
"Uh, how you were forced to confess?" Ed asks out of the blue.  
  
All kids stare at Ed.  
  
"I didn't expect YOU to remember lumpy." Eddy says.  
  
"Remember what Eddy?" Ed asks.  
  
"Never mind," he answers with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"How was I coerced? Psychologically coerced? You know... Interrogations are deliberately designed to be intimidating. It was sheer torment what they did to me," he gets an irate depleted look on his deadpan face. He pulls his hat down over his head.  
  
"Double D?" Jonny speaks softly.  
  
"I told you..." he says with cracking voice, "I have no name..."  
  
He pulls his hat back out slowly. He stands up shakily.  
  
"Excuse me," he opens the door and walks out headed to the upstairs bathroom. He goes in there.  
  
The rest get up and go out to look in the hallway. They see Edd walk in the bathroom.  
  
"I'll go see what's up." Nazz volunteers. She walks up to the bathroom and is about to knock when she hears...  
  
From this chapter: Irate depleted look on his deadpan face... meaning he has a mad look yet is very tired on his frowning face... right?  
  
Maybe that doesn't make sense, just trying to be creative. 


	10. Ch 10!

Ch 10! (Finally...)  
  
Crying. Very, very low crying, barely noticeable. But definitely there.  
  
She walks right in. Edd is sitting on the closed toilet seat. He gasps a little to see Nazz there. Nazz reaches a hand out to him.  
  
"Please come back. It's best to let it out..." She kindly and quietly tells him.  
  
Without noise, Edd takes her hand. She leads him back to the room. All the kids scramble quickly back to their places when they see them coming back. Nazz walks in followed by a miserable Edd.  
  
"Uh, hey guys," he says trying to change the mood of the room.  
  
"Double D... what happened?" Eddy asks as Double D sits down in his original place.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Did you cry?" Asks Johnny.  
  
"Yes, I cried Johnny. Deep sigh I just can't take it anymore!" Double D rubs his tear stained eyes roughly. "I just can't live like this!"  
  
"You don't have to...," says Sarah gently.  
  
"Since when do YOU care?" Yells Eddy.  
  
"I-I...," she stutters.  
  
She sees everyone, except for Edd (who has a knowing look on his face), staring at her waiting.  
  
"O-kay," she says while sighing, "I-I love him. Okay! Are you guys happy now?" She turns to Edd, "I really love you Double D."  
  
"I knew that, Sarah. You always have been. And it's really sweet how much you care for me. But I doubt anything will make me feel better," he tells her.  
  
"What I do not understand is how does confessing to this crime let you NOT go to jail?" Rolf questions.  
  
"It's seems odd I know. The thing is Rolf, when you confess they are convinced you're crazy and need help. Later on, when they believe you're cured, you are free. When you don't, they suspect you did it, and put you in jail. It's as simple as that," answers Double D.  
  
"And you confessed to something you didn't do?" Johhny asks.  
  
"Well... yes. I had no other choice. They were pinning me down to two choices. I couldn't go to jail, I just wouldn't. So I was left to...," he says.  
  
"Confess," finishes Jimmy.  
  
"Yes. But really, I didn't tell them this in a truthful manner. I told them, right before I confessed, that it was going to be a lie. They replied to that by saying that they only wanted to hear what happened. So I told them that... that I got angry at her for living with my father all to herself. That I decided to get a knife and... and stab her. They asked me how many times I stabbed her. I think I answered that with a number of 3 times. It was all such a blur that day. I couldn't do anything after that except sulk and be furious at myself. At the time I believed I truly was the killer. Since they told me I was, I believed them.  
  
"I saw my parents the next day. They were already informed of my confession by a phone call. My mother, I noticed, had been weeping. She was in shock when I came up to the table they were sitting in. I sat down and my father asked if it was true. I told them that I didn't know, but that I must've done it because I was told I have. That I possibly blacked out or couldn't, wouldn't remember. That I didn't want to remember how I did it. They were stunned beyond being stunned... Shortly, a sort of blaring came on, it signaled that I had to leave. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to go home. But I couldn't do that.  
  
"I said to them that the police told me that they didn't want to see me anymore. That they hated me for what I had supposedly done. My parents told me that that wasn't true. That they had only been waiting to see me all that time. I was heartbroken. I had been lied to.  
  
"My parents then told me to phone them whenever I started to feel bad. I told them I couldn't do that. That if I tried to that that the police would only listen in and twist what I say.  
  
"For the rest of the time I was kept in Juvenile Hall. This woman, who took up on this case, named Ms. Atkins, let my parents watch my confession which was on tape. The whole thing was 11 hours long. In the end, all three were convinced that I was innocent and looking at a life sentence.  
  
"Later on my parents went to my sister's funeral. Obviously I wasn't there, I wasn't allowed to. After that they went back to my father's house. Edana's room was empty, all that was left was a large amount of her blood on the floor where she had been lying by the time she was found dead. It was as if the police were trying to erase every trace of her. Afterwards they found out about this homeless guy who had been searching for some ex- girlfriend of his in our town. My parents went straight away to the police to ask about him. They answered that he had already been questioned about the killing, but that they decided he was too mentally incapable to had carried out a random murder. Really, they were just saving face at my expense, including my family's. They wanted to believe that I had done it just so that the whole story was different from most other murder cases... Crazy, I know.  
  
"After that my parents were informed in how everything worked out in the world of law and order and the such. From then on my parents saw me only every Thursday and Sunday. One day, five months later, they told me of this 707 hearing that was coming up in a couple of weeks. I already knew of it, which surprised my parents," he said.  
  
"What do you do at this so called hearing?" Questions Kevin.  
  
"The judge decides to whether try me as a juvenile or an adult. If adult then they could ask for life... And it's not about whether I did the crime, but whether there was a strong suspision that I did it.  
  
"Some time before this hearing, Ms. Atkins had this shirt of the homeless guy, whose name is Steven Hills, to be rechecked for any signs of splattered blood.  
  
"Finally it was time for me to go to the hearing. The judge announced to us all that she had read the transcripts, watched all of the hours of tape, and then she declared that I was to be tried as...  
  
Sorry this is up late. 


End file.
